


Awakened with a kiss

by Apricock101



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Softness, Sweetness, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricock101/pseuds/Apricock101
Summary: This is inspired by the fic-within-a-fic "Wake me Slowly" that Armie writes in Double Helix - Chapter 6 by @onlyastoryteller. In this, Timmy falls asleep on Armie's couch when visiting him. Armie can't resist waking him up in a way that he had been fantasizing about doing for a long time.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 30
Kudos: 94





	Awakened with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Helix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547491) by [onlyastoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyastoryteller/pseuds/onlyastoryteller). 

> Please go read the Nom de Plume series first by @onlyastoryteller, of which Double Helix is the continuation! It's a super clever format and story structure, and I just love the wittiness and the mutual pining. All of her works are so humorous and brilliantly written. She is truly the queen of romantic comedy charmie fic on this site. Kudos to her! This is just a slight expansion of what's already written in that chapter. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction and fantasy, nothing more.

_I can't believe he's here, and so close,_ Armie mused in disbelief as he glanced down at a sleeping Tim splayed out on the couch next to him.

Tim must have fallen asleep while he was relaying a story about the kids. Armie knew he couldn't let him stay there all night or he'd get a stiff neck and back. He resolved himself to wake Tim up to tell him to go to the guest room he had prepared for him. 

_So close, yet still so far away_, Armie thought.

He remembered watching Tim napping on set during their time filming in Crema.

_Sometimes he'd just lay on the grass and close his eyes for a while while they were setting up a scene_, Armie remembered. _I'd glance over at him and he was just so beautiful that I had this weird thought to wake him with a gentle kiss like the prince awakening Sleeping Beauty._

Now that desire came rushing back to him, but he knew it was crossing a boundary that was far too intimate, even for the very touchy-feely friendship they'd maintained off screen. He had been harboring this secret crush on Tim for a long time, and being alone with him now, the temptation overwhelmed him. Even in the dim light of the apartment, Tim was mesmerizing, his luminous skin and deep pink lips almost glowing as if made directly of divine light that never ceased to shine.

Since Crema, Tim only seemed to get more enticing as the years went on. This was not a silly crush on a costar that faded once you started other projects. This was an enduring soulful connection, not just of mind, but body as well, Armie had to admit to himself, as he thought about how often images of kissing and embracing Tim like he had on set found their way into his dreams.

It was a bond unlike any he'd ever had before, not only with a costar, but _ever, _and it was a gift he never wanted to let go of. Armie was overcome with tenderness and a longing ache to touch him and taste him once again.

Armie observed Tim's sleeping form: on his back, arms at his side, head propped up on the large armrest, his neck at an awkward angle. It looked uncomfortable. _He must be truly exhausted to have fallen asleep in that position_, Armie thought. _So deeply asleep, in fact... he won't know what I did..._

The idea came to Armie and he immediately began justifying it to himself, knowing that it was inappropriate and could risk the very relationship he so treasured, but he told himself that it hurt more to have to constantly deny his feelings and contain his urges. He told his inner critic to leave him alone and resigned to deal with the consequences if he had to. _It was just a friendly kiss goodnight, _he'd say- if it came to that.

He knelt by the side of the couch and leaned over Tim's face, lowering his head until he was close enough to hear Tim's soft slow breaths. He carefully brushed his lips against Tim's cheek, leaving a trail of soft feathery kisses until he got to the edge of his mouth.

When he reached the outer corner of Tim's lips, he lifted his head to check if he had disturbed him. Sure enough, Tim hadn't seemed to respond and was still breathing in the same slow steady rhythm. Emboldened further by this, knowing he was risking everything, he cautiously returned his lips to Tim's face, finding his mouth at last, pressing softly still, but firmer than before, wanting to imprint the feel of Tim's lips against his forever.

_This could be the last kiss we'll ever share, especially with the unlikeliness of a sequel at this point, _he explained to his shaming inner critic.

Crema was so far in the past at this point, as was the promotional tour, that Armie had no legitimate reason currently to ever have that kind of open sensual physicality with Tim the way they used to. Their physical contact, when they were able to actually meet in person given their shooting schedules, was limited to some innocent 'bro hugs' and vain occasional attempts by Armie to 'tickle attack' Tim, which if earlier tonight was any indication, had started to become extremely awkward.

He told himself that stolen kisses while Tim was asleep was the only chance he'd have to be this intimate with him, to recapture the magic they experienced on that berm, in the villa naked in bed, and during their "kiss of a lifetime" against that wall.

Before Armie could pull away once more undetected, Tim stirred at the touch to his sensitive mouth and his eyes fluttered open, forest green looking directly into Armie's own sky blue.

_My sleeping beauty has awoken! _

He froze an inch from Tim's face searching those wise-beyond-his-years eyes for a reaction. _Was he startled? Would he push me away when he realized that it was me behind those soft kisses?_

_Did I offend you? _ Armie asked him mentally as he probed Tim's gaze seeking answers, praying Tim had heard his silent question, wishing for anything hopeful in return.

The initial confusion and shock in Tim's scrunched brow gave way to a surprised smirking joy in his mossy hazel eyes.

_Better now?_ they seemed to reply.

Then they began twinkling and misting, as his mouth opened wide into his signature laughing smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling as they shone back with mutual longing and undeniable love.

Upon seeing the same feelings Tim had for him mirrored back so clearly, Armie lowered his lips once again, this time grabbing Tim's face, cupping it with eager hands. He then let one of his hands run through Tim's hair, that weird medieval bowl cut Tim had been so upset about having to do for The King, all the while wondering how Tim was able to make that style _actually look modern and sexy_, and increased the intensity of the kiss like his life depended on it. He knew he'd never be the same again.

Desperate for more contact, Armie parted Tim's lips with his tongue and Tim moaned softly, surrendering to the entry and the sensations of Armie's tongue sliding across his teeth and dancing with his own tongue in the most glorious saliva rumba. They had done it before as Elio and Oliver, but never just as themselves.

He wrapped his arms around Armie's neck and let Armie lift him up, his eyes still half closed with sleep, and leaned in to kiss Armie again as he carried him, not to the guest room, but to _his_ bedroom- which now they both privately hoped would soon be considered _their_ bedroom. 

_I'm the luckiest man alive,_ Armie thought as he placed Tim gently on the bed and lay down next to him, enveloping Tim in his arms. Joined at the lips and hips, their arms and legs entwined, Armie's heart soared at the possibilities ahead now that he knew Tim returned his love. 

_He might be Sleeping Beauty, but he's also my prince, my king._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't mind, @onlyastoryteller! I saw the other piece inspired by this chapter, and got the idea to do one, also. I wish I was more creative to have made it more original! The first draft was very short, about the length mentioned in your story, but then I just kept adding. I admire your work so much and hope that this is taken in the context intended, just to expand a little on what you already wrote. Thank you!


End file.
